Eternal Love
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: The untold story of Thranduil's greatest and only love, the mother of his only child.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Tolkien._

Part I - How They Met

It had been a battle worthy of songs and tales, tales of the day the prince of Greenwood with only one soldier had defeated a fire-drake.

Under the command of Oropher, Thranduil led troops to the north of Greenwood, into the mountains, to slay a beast, but all perished that day, save only Thranduil himself and an elvish shieldmaiden. Great was the loss of the elven silvan army that day, and no song nor tale were ever sang nor told.

After the prince killed the beast, the shieldmaiden cut it's head, as a warning to any who dared to enter those woods unauthorized; for similar destiny awaited.

But the prince seemed as dead as the the fire-drake, for his flesh had been burned and he was now on the ground, and he could not see or stand. Besides being a skilled warrior, the shieldmaiden also knew some of the old healing spells, for her mother, and her mother before, had been healers.

"My lord, I beg of you, allow me to help." She said, kneeling next to his body, but the prince was prideful, and pushed her away, deciding it was time to leave.

But as he tried to stand, he fell to her feet; the pain of the fire of the dragon was almost too much to bare, mortal men would have perished from the pain alone. Quickly, the shieldmaiden lowered herself, as she drank water form a flask, then poured it down his face.

"The blood of the trees run in my veins, they shall now mend your flesh."

And as she spoke, Thranduil's muscles relaxed, and he sighed deeply, relieved, as the pain from the wound eased. He felt the soft touch of her fingertips on his cheek, and once again his face was whole and his vision recovered. A smile surfaced on her lips, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with gladness, and as he looked upon her, he felt enchanted by her beauty and skills.

"I will be forever thankful to you." Thranduil said, as she bowed and knelt in front of him, who now stood with his health fully recovered "For you not only assisted me as I slaughtered the beast, but you saved me, and you healed me, your prince. Wherever you may go, the royal elves of Greenwood will forever be debt with you. Please, would you tell me you name?"

"I am called Thenidiel, my lord. And I am truly honored. But do not thank before I have told you the full truth. Your vision is recovered, and your flesh is mend. But I'm afraid dragon fire hurts more than just the Hröa. Your Fëar might be wounded as well. And that I cannot heal."

"Will it surface?"

"I'm afraid so, my lord. Whenever your Fëar is unquiet, it migh surface." She said and bowed one more time "Forgive me now, for I am not worthy of such honors."

"Stand now, Thenidiel. For you have done great good today, but we must get back now." Thranduil spoke, and they both rode off on the same horse, for all other had been slaughtered by the fire-drake, but little was said on the way back.

Once Thranduil told his father about the great deeds Thenidiel had done, they named her captain of the guard, and she was honored with the title of Lady of Battles and Spells.

Oropher, the king, did not have to look twice to see there was something between his son and the shieldmaiden. Thranduil always made a point of greeting her when he saw her, and when they discussed the matters of the realms, he would make sure to sit next to her, always saying he was forever in debt and so very thankful for her deeds. But his father knew that was not all, because whenever she was near him, they would ignore everyone else; whatever they were saying was far more interesting than anything in the world. Oropher knew love when he saw it.

But word that his only son was singing to her, while she gracefully danced in the gardens of their realms, was never said. Or that they wrote songs about the woods and sang together, while running after each other, like the gleeful creatures elves are always described. The only word that came to Oropher was about their dancing, Thranduil and Thenidiel had danced together once.

"My dear Thenidiel, I do not wish to dance with anyone else, but you. I would like to make you my wife." Thranduil said, and he could swear at that moment her eyes were made of the purest starlight.

"Yes. Melin le, hîr nîn." She answered, as they danced under the falling leafs and flowers. She looked up and smiled "The trees are celebrating our happiness. I can hear them."

"Melin, Thenidiel, future queen of the woodland realm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick disclaimer:** _i do not own any of these character, they all belong to Tolkien._

Part II - The Act of Marriage

After the wedding feast, the bride and the bridegroom excused themselves from the party, as it usually happens in these kind of elvish ceremonies.

They held hands and smiled at each other, as they walked down to hallways of Oropher's great halls towards the young prince's chambers. From time to time they would meet maids, who would bow to their future rulers. The bride, with her long graciously braided hair, decorated with season flowers, always so full of life, would giggle and smile, while her bridegroom would lightly wave his head.

Once they got to his room, he opened the doors for her and she walked in gladly. After carefully laying her diadem of flowers on a table, she watched as her soon to be husband closed the doors, then, following her example, lay his crown next to hers.

And they smile at each other as he leaned for a tender kiss; laying his hands on her pale shoulders and slowly pushing the sleeves of her dress off.

She then turned around, so he could unbutton her dress, which rolled down her body as water down a stream, for her dress was made out of the finest silk.

He admired her body, as she slowly turned around again, giving him the chance to memorize every inch of her.

She then opened his robes, and touched his bare chest, closing her eyes, seeing him with her fingertips; so soft and warm, her hands felt exploring his chest.

And for a second, led my his youth and desire, he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed. She smiled and kissed his face.

He stripped down what was left of his clothes, and climbed on the bed, on top of her. She slowly spread her legs and they watched as their fingertips met, and their hands slowly touched and intertwined.

"Annon gûr nîn angin" She said, while looking into his eyes, with a soft smiled. (In the Common Tongue she would have said: "I give you my heart.")

She wrapped her legs around him one more time, as he gently and carefully united their bodies, and they became one.

She had both of her arms around his neck, and through her lips small pitched noises escaped, as she shut her eyes tightly, while her braid slowly faded, so her hair was floating all over the mattress above her, covered with season flowers.

He kissed her exposed neck, consumed by a wild desired he had never felt before, but always being as careful and gentle as possible.

"Ci veleth e-guil nîn" He whispered softly in her ear, and repeated in the Common Tongue "You're the love of my life."

They shared a passionate kiss, and thanked the stars for their youth, and were fearful of the future when the act of marriage itself wouldn't feel as interesting, or so that's what they were told. None of them believed it would happen, at least not to them.

(And they were indeed right, a slight problem to find out the conception date of the night they begot their child, they weren't sure.

After her pregnancy year, he only had a couple of weeks next to her, until their son gave his first steps, and that was their last day.

But to this very day, Thranduil, son of Oropher, king of the woodland realm, still thought of that night, and about her. The only he had ever loved, and how she was gone to never come back.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Tolkien._

Part III - Forever Gone

The War of the Last Alliance was won, but the battle was lost. Oropher, the king of Greenwood the Great had fallen. Thranduil, the only son and heir to the Woodland Realm, walked home, with less than a third of his father's army.

The elves had their spirits low, and no songs were sang for their hearts were filled with sorrow. But they looked up to the new king, Thranduil led them home with the same greatness of his father, giving his people hope.

On the inside, Thranduil was afraid. He knew the burden of the throne would fall on him, and even though he had dreamed of such day, he did not feel ready. He tried remembering all the wise words his father had taught him through the years, still he wasn't sure he was capable of being a great king for his people, like his father before. But none in his army could tell he had so many insecurities. None of them, but one.

Her hair flew through the wind as gracefully as leafs and flowers, and her eyes were as warm as a summer day. She dragged her bloody sword after her, parts of her armor were broken, and she had wounds spread all over her body, but she looked to the horizon with a smiled on her lips, almost gleefully, for the future was now peaceful.

But Thenidiel noticed something troubled her husband. He hid it well, but she could tell, for there were no secrets between them; their hearts had the same heartbeat. He was the king now, which made her his queen. She put her sword in its sheath, and walked up to him, taking his hand.

"Arab nîn." She said looking into his eyes.

She then smile to the horizon one more time, and suddenly all of Thranduil's worries seemed far away. For now he remembered, he would not adventure in these unknown waters alone, his queen would faithfully be by his side.

And as the seasons changed, bringing new leafs to old trees, Thranduil and Thenidiel became great rulers, loved by their people. They enjoyed parties and feasts, and invited all of their realms to dance and sing.

But times were changing, strange creatures were roaming Greenwood, making the elvish folk nervous. The guards were strong, and knew real evil when they saw it. Everyday they brought tidings to their rulers of giant spiders and dark beasts lurking in the shadows.

Queen Thenidiel was specially worried, considering she was with child, and it would bring him into dark times. Thranduil had the watchers and the guards doubled, and if anything or anyone, was ever near their gates, it would be killed or brought in for interrogation.

"There is nothing to worry, my queen. We know our forest well, nothing moves without our knowledge." He said, upon seeing his wife worriedly watching the forest.

"I can hear the trees speaking. Great darkness is upon us." She said gravely.

The day Thenidiel gave birth to the heir, was a day of great celebration. Music could be heard everywhere, and elves danced and drank. The child was named Legolas, for in that day trees were filled with brand new green leafs and flowers blossomed, and the Greenwood shimmered in all its glory.

"We must defend our realm." Thenidiel insisted, as her shieldmaiden side would show "Kill these foul creatures while we are stronger."

"No. We will keep our lands clean." Thranduil answered, calmly "I will not lead an army to Dol Guldur. It is far too dangerous."

"We must end this, my king. I can lead an army to Dol Guldur, and-" She started, and Thranduil was about to interfere.

"Aew! Awe!" Legolas said, as a bird flew by him.

They would both look at their son, and wish he had been born in calmer times. Legolas only had a few months of life, and knew few words, but he was already adventuring in attempts to walk. His father believed it would still take him sometime to start walking, but Thenidiel was sure he would do so any day now.

"We must make our lands safe again. For him." She said determined.

Thranduil knew there was very little he could say to make her change her mind, so he said nothing. He feared his queen would do something regretful, something felt odd about her, he knew there was more she wasn't telling him. But he trusted her blindly, and would never accuse her of anything.

Later that night, they found themselves once again discussing how to make woods safer, for they no longer lived in Greenwood the Great, but in Mirkwood. And Thenidiel was right when she said great darkness was upon them.

"This is our home. Our kingdom. I will not rest while our people are not safe, afraid of shadows. I will not cower in the safe halls of Thranduil!" She branded, losing control.

"Be quiet now, Thenidiel. For I am king, and my will is our guidance. I shall not lead our armies into death." He stood angrily, but mostly tired of having the same arguments with her.

Thenidiel looked down at Legolas and smiled, for her son was also standing, and by himself he took his first steps towards her. Thranduil turned and watched, marveled at his son's will to stand and walk, for he fell many times until he reached his mother, but every time he fell, Legolas stood again.

"I told you he would be walking any day now." She said with a motherly smiled, her heart filled with pride of her son.

"You always know best, my queen." Thranduil said, as she reached down for Legolas and sat him on her lap. She had her eyes upon him, so the king knelt at her feet "Melin le. I cannot let you go on such perilous quest. Amin hiraetha."

But during that afternoon Thenidiel left the safety of their halls and rode into battle, taking with her an army to Dol Guldur. The queen had been planning that for a long time, but Thranduil only found out when it was too late to stop her, she had gone too far.

Lady Thenidiel, the queen of the woodland realm, had fallen. She and all the army she led. None of them ever came back, for the forces on Dol Guldur were too strong, even for her.

Thranduil couldn't bare the pain of missing her. He felt as if the world itself had died. No wine tasted the same, no food could be eaten. Everything was dead, he lived an eternal winter, and he knew he would be forever complete again. For the first time the wounds caused by dragon fire burned him again. When she was near he didn't have to hide it, she covered it with love, but now he was not sure how to hide it. His body was burned, and his souls was burning.

And he wept, holding her dresses, and lying on their bed. There was nothing, he thought, nothing left of her.

Until Legolas came in his chambers, running from his sitter. Thranduil somehow managed to control himself, and the scar disappeared. Legolas could not see that.

"Ada! Ada!" He screamed, running naked and giggling.

"My lord, Amin hiraetha! He out ran me." Idril said, she was the one who should look after Legolas "I was going to give him a bath."

Idril expected the worst, but the king laughed and held his little heir, Legolas laughed and hugged his father. His son carried his mother's smile on his face.

"My little green leaf. Melin le." He said, while tears ran down his face, but Legolas dried them with his tiny hands.

"Melin le, ada! Melin le! Melin le!" Legolas screamed and laughed, making his father smile for the first time since Thenidiel had left.


	4. Chapter 4

**QuicI disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Tolkien or/and Peter Jackson_

Part V - Memories Under Starlight

The wind blew the leaves tied to trees, and the sun shone orange as it slowly lay in it's bed of stars. Legolas practiced his aiming, while his father watched him from afar. The young prince was more then ready to join the guard on the perilous protection of his future realm, Thranduil knew, still he had postponed this day many times. But Legolas wouldn't have none of it anymore, he was ready and he wanted to go.

As he watched his son shoot an arrow precisely in the middle of the target and smiled proudly at his father, a shadow of a fearful memory covered the elven king's mind and he walked away.

By himself, Thranduil could barely breath or keep control. It all happened so fast, in a day very similar to the one he lived, she had left the boards of the kingdom leading an army, against his comands, and she never returned. But earlier in the same day, she smiled proudly at her king, her husband; the same smile which now lived only on Legolas' lips. In that occasion, she was proud that their son was giving his first steps while he was only a couple of months old. But she left, and never came back. And that memory hunted Thranduil like the spiders Legolas wished to kill.

"Father! Haven't you seen me today?" Legolas asked frustrated; many times his father had denied him a chance to accompany the guard "I'm ready to go, father."

Thranduil did not answer, he closed his eyes and eased his breath. Fighting old memories which attacked his mind. But Legolas interpreted his father's silence as a denial of his request, which angered him, but at the same time, it grieved his heart.

"When will I be good enough in your eyes, father?"

Legolas left, before Thranduil could say anything. A small sigh escaped the king's body, and he walked outside one more time.

Staring at the dark sky, yet not covered with stars, only made the elven king sadder, many memories of dark times came to his mind. That was until the first stars called his name with their sparkle; everything looked peaceful and fair under the light of stars. And Thranduil thought of her.

She, whose eyes were as dark as the night sky, but as shinny as starlight, precious and pure; the one whose hair looked so graceful when it flew in the warm summer breeze; and whose smile Thranduil could only see when her child was somehow pleased.

And he remembered the first time that he saw her; even in battle her hair flew gracefully, full of memories from peaceful times. She saved his life that day, she healed him, and she stole his heart.

And he remembered their betrothal; the feast, the celebration, the way she would look at him and smile when she thought no one was looking. But mostly he remembered their wedding.

Thranduil remembered every little detail from his wedding day; the gift her mother gave him before the feast, white gems of pure starlight. And the feast itself, and the songs that were sang by all in celebrating of such gleeful occasion. Her long white dress with hanging sleeves and details made out of gold.

When the elven king closed his eyes, he could feel the same happiness he felt when his father and her mother blessed their union, and the exchanging of their silver betrothal rings for golden rings.

So many memories of happier times, ran through his mind, Thranduil missed her so much, and she was gone forever, he couldn't bare the thought of losing their child too.

But Legolas had already 67 years of life, and Thranduil knew it was time to let his little green leaf fly, away, maybe, but still, maybe not.

"You trigger my curiosity, Tauriel. Are you this noisy when hunting, I wonder? " Thranduil asked, when he heard the new member of the guard creeping on him; she was still young, a couple twenty years older than Legolas, a simple lowly silvan elf, but Thranduil knew she was skilled, never missed her target, not even in practice "Tonight, when you're off on duty, invited Legolas to go with you. Don't let anything happen to him."

Before leaving, Tauriel bowed, even though her king could not see it. She really wanted him to like her. And she knew this was a big opportunity. Ever since the Lady of Battle and Spells was gone, there hadn't been any shieldmaidens in the guard.

She left the king to his own thoughts and memories, he seemed to be very pleased with whatever he had on his mind when she left him.


End file.
